A Thousand Years
by loafbread
Summary: Marceline does not believe in reincarnation, but after the Second Mushroom War she finds herself believing in one. Hoping to meet her beloved in the modern world, thousands of years after the war. After years of waiting, she finally met her beloved.
1. Chapter 1

Marceline and Bonnibel met long before the Candy Kingdom has been made, long before the Candy Princess met Shoko, long before the Candy People had minds.

"Hey Bon~" Marceline hummed as she went inside the small tent Bubblegum had prepared while Marceline searched for food and fire.

"Put the woods outside.." the soon-to-be monarch said as she stood up from her seat, Marceline leaned on the large wood that supported the tent and smiled.

"You really sure about creating a kingdom? You know… you can always live in the Nightosphere." The Vampire Queen smirked, this time. Bonnibel shook her head and walked pass at Marceline.

"I told you, I cannot live there. I was made for this, Marceline." She said with a serious tone as she sat on a tree that was cut by Marceline, collected some dried leaves. Took stones and grind them with each other, till a small fire started and Marceline helped her up by gathering the woods.

"You were made to live, Bonnibel." Marceline said as she rested herself across Bubblegum, still floating.

"My father does not want me to die. And Marceline, it is dangerous for me to be alone." The pink lady said as she took the fish and started grilling it.

"I'm always here for you, I've been keeping you company for a year now." Marceline answered back as she sipped the color of an apple that she took from the fallen tree.

"But do you think that it is enough? I want to build a kingdom, Marceline. I want to show my dad and mother that I have the capabilities." She smiled as she looked at the vampire's eyes with determination, the vampire nodded in understanding as she copied the smile from the monarch.

* * *

The two met when Marceline was floating when she heard a scream, she floated to the direction where she heard the scream hoping to see another survivor.

"HELP!" a pink haired girl screamed as a pack of zombie-wolves slolwy approached a pink haired girl, Marceline then went to the rescue as she took her axe-bass from her back and started slashing the zombie-wolves.

"Thanks.." was all the pink haired girl could mutter, Marceline smiled as she returned her bass on her back.

"I'm Marceline.." she said, with her signature smirk. The pink haired girl nodded and reached out her hand, "I am Bonnibel Bubblegum." Marceline hesitated to shake since it's too formal. But what the hell? She shook her waiting hand and they talked.

**TIME SKIP: 540 years after the Candy Kingdom was built.**

"Marceline, can't you see I'm doing something!" she screamed at the Vampire Queen, the Vampire Queen being insensitive was hurt.

"You're always busy, Bonnibel." She said in a low voice, hoping for the candy monarch to look at her. They are inside Bubblegum's laboratory, the two had been dating for 200 years now. But still hiding it in the public, afraid to make a wrong move and such.

"Sorry, but please go out." Bonnibel tried to be nice with her voice, Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't return." She said as she floated at the window, still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, please." The pink monarch said as she scribbled on her paper, Marceline left in silence, as she swore to never return again.

_She doesn't want me back._

* * *

"Princess!" Finn called to the Princess from her balcony, it has been 325 years since the Vampire Queen left her, admitting to herself that the Queen didn't say goodbye to her. Saying to herself that the Queen left her for someone else.

She stood up from her bed and went to her balcony as she looked down she saw the blonde boy who she met before was 13 and now a full-grown man who is now 20 years old. She had heard of the return of the Vampire Queen for a couple of years, they met but never reconciled with each other. they talked but never decided to push the topic, saying to herself that she had "moved-on" but truth be told, she still wasn't. and it has been 5 years since she sold her favorite shirt to Maja for Hambo to be returned to its original owner, but things never did return to normal between the two monarchs.

"What is it, Finn?" she said, as she gave the man a wry smile, the man has been married to the Princess of the Fire Kingdom.

"The witch… Maja, she had returned.. with the Lich!" Finn exclaimed as the eyes of the Princess widened, she nodded and Finn went back to the battlefield, she called a meeting to the King and Queens of all Kingdoms in the land of Ooo, after an hour and a half, the invitees were there and to her shock, the Queen of Vampires was there also.

After an hour of interrogating the monarchs, they concluded to move their people to the Lumpy Space, creating a barrier between the Lumpy Space people and other citizens, Marceline decided to lead the army of the different kingdoms followed by Finn. Bonnibel then secured the safety of the people and joined up with Marceline.

The Lich had destroyed half of Ooo's land, Ice King now in the Lumpy Space along with Jake and Rainicorn to help them up. Bubblegum decided to replace the Ice King's brain to the protective one and now is in the Lumpy Space.

"Why'd you join?" Marceline asked as she floated, waiting for the Lich's army, the sky was dark, fire and falling meteors everywhere, marking an end to sanity.

"At least to spend the last of my time with you." the Bubblegum Princess confessed, Marceline laughed and floated down to the Princess.

"Oh come on now, you're immortal." She said, like it was some sort of a joke. The Princess gave her a wry smile and answered, "This the Second Mushroom War, and daddy's not here."

Marceline smiled, "But hey, I am here.."

"You left.." Bonnibel frowned, Marceline took her by the wrist and grinned, "At least I came back.."

"BUT IT IS NOW THE END!"

The crying princess was silenced when a cold pair of lips met hers, she then returned the kiss. Because she knew that this will be her last kiss from the Queen, she smiled in between the kisses. Because for the last time, she was able to spend her last moments with her Vampire.

* * *

It has been two years since the war started and it hasn't ended yet, the only Kingdom that's been left to be destroyed is the Lumpy Space, Marceline along with Bonnibel's forces went to the Lumpy Space hoping for them to succeed in protecting their people.

"Bonni, I'll create a portal leading to Nightosphere, I already told Dad and he agreed." Marceline said, Finn and Jake nodded in affirmation but Bonnibel knew that it won't help.

"No, Marceline… it won't help, this is the end." she said in defeat, the people inside the room kept quiet. Before they met, Bonnibel made a speech to assure the people that after the war, they'll be in a happier place. No wars but peace.

Everyone frowned, except for Marceline who kept a deadpan face since Bubblegum decided to talk.

The meeting was adjourned, regret written all over their faces, accepting defeat and death.

Marceline lays on the porch of her cave since she decided to go back and stop the lich on her own.

"Marceline…" a portal came out of nowhere revealing the pink haired princess, her eyes widened as she saw the Princess approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" Marceline asked as she floated to hug the Princess, the Princess tried to hold back her sniffles and she succeeded.

"I want to find something back in the Kingdom, mind going with me?" she smiled as she let go of the hug, the Vampire smirked.

"Is this a date?" the Queen giggled only to be returned by a sweet kiss on the Vampire's cheek.

"Only to my Vampire Queen.." she said, almost seductively, the Vampire Queen smirked as she carried the Princess to her old Kingdom.

When they arrived, all they saw were shattered pieces, though after a while of walking.. they went inside an old building not far enough from the Candy Kingdom.

"What's this place?" Marceline asked as they walked inside, stairs leading underground.. the only thing that gives them light are the torches that are lighted whenever the Princess walks by.

"My sanctuary." The Princess smiled, Marceline nodded as they arrived at their destination: a laboratory.

"Hey.. what are we doing here?" Marceline asked, but instead.. the Princess wrapped her arms around the Vampires neck and smiled, "Can you still remember the necklace that I gave you?"

"Oh yeah, our friendship amulet?" the vampire smiled, the princess nodded as she planted a kiss on the nose of Marceline.

"Where is it?" she asked, the Vampire hesitated to answer but after a few moments of contemplation, she smiled.. "left it at home, I don't want it to be damaged."

The Princess nodded in understanding as she passionately kissed the Vampire..

And the Vampire collapsed in the Princess' arms, tears falling down from the pink monarch's eyes.

_I'm so sorry, Marceline… _she started writing, _I did this for your own good, since we, all will die. I want you to carry the memories that you made with us, and you shall carry these memories forever. Maybe you can tell someone about the Candy Kingdom, about Finn.. and Jake, on his adventures, about me. I am so sorry, I do hope that you'll meet someone like me in the future.. like reincarnation. I will love you for a thousand years, my dear Vampire Queen.. the end is near, live on._

* * *

Marceline sighed as she went outside her car, it's her senior year in College.. She sighed again, she finally agreed to herself to finish a degree in music. It has been a long time since the Second Mushroom War, to find herself sleeping after the war. All of her friends died. She then went to full outburst and killed the Lich. Bonnibel betrayed her, she was supposed to be the one protecting the Princess. But the tables have been turned, the Princess protected her, making her live and made her carry the huge burden that the people of Ooo left… their memories.

Marceline went inside the main building, crowded with freshmen chattering and gossiping. As she was thinking of Bonnibel, her eyes widened.

She saw a pink haired girl, with a pinkish skin, smile that copies Bonnibel, heck! The girl looks like Bonnibel in many ways.

And as the "pink girl" walked pass her, they have the same scent…

Marceline froze, seconds that seemed like eternity, she turned her back and shouted.. "HEY!"

The "pink girl" turned her back and looked at Marceline in confusion..

When Marceline made contact at the "Pink girl's" eyes, flashback of memories came back to her.

_I will love you for a thousand years, my dear Vampire Queen._

The image of Bonnibel smiling, waving at her.

And by that, she couldn't help herself but approach the girl, crying and hugged her.

"I have missed you, Bonnie." She said, while sobbing at the chest of Bubblegum's doppelganger.

"**Ma-Marceline**?"

* * *

**A/N- A ONE-SHOT OR NOT? do you want me to continue this cause there's a lot of plot hole and to be honest, I've been wanting to write a story like this about Marcy and PB's past, on how they met and stuff... so... dont forget to review and lots of love 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quote, Loved. Unquote, Unloved.**

**"Marce-Marceline?"**

"Huh?" Marceline asked, she pushed the girl off her as she landed on the windowsill, Marceline stared at the pink girl before her and looked at her blue eyes. _Just like Bonnibel's._

"What, what was that for?!" she yanked, Marceline jolted up, a couple of people started looking at them. Marceline ran a hand to her hair and helped the pink girl up, "I'm so sorry, it's just that I mistook you of someone." she said as she smiled apologetically at the smaller girl. Who was just a shorter than her ears. _She's not like Bonnie after all._

_"_It's okay.." she paused to smile at the taller girl, Marceline shrugged her shoulders.

"You want to go out for some coffee, after you classes?" Marceline asked her, other brow was raised up as she smiled at the pink girl, "Well, to- you know..." she paused for awhile to think for the right words, "to make it up to you.."

Bonnibel nodded, face lighting up at the offer, "Yes, yes of course!"

Marceline laughed at the outburst, "When will your class end?"

"My last and only class will be Calculus 101 at 7:30 and ends at 9:00, you?" she asked, Marceline nodded as she gave her a toothy grin.

"I'll see you outside Calculus 101 then." she said as she walked off, but before that, she ruffled the girl's hair before leaving.

Marceline doesn't usually ask someone out, but it feels like she needs to go and talk with this girl about her past. She definitely needs to know about this girl.

She sighed as she went inside her Calculus Class 101, _wait, Bonnie did tell me that her class is Calculus 101._

"Miss Abadeer, finally great to join us in our class." the teacher said, she glared at the man in front of her, of course, it was her father.

"Yeah, thanks." she said, dismissively. She scanned the crowd and saw Bubblegum smiling at her, wait, she never got her name though, but she'll just have to call her Bubblegum for the mean time. She walked pass by the professor and sat next to Bubblegum.

"Well, I didn't know that I have Calculus, until I saw my timetable." she smiled at the pink being, the girl looked back at her, confused.

"Why do I not see you in class? and you're a senior.." she said, Marceline smiled as she rested on her seats and grinned.

"It's my first time here, I didn't take Calculus since I started so might as well get the credits for me to graduate." she said, shrugging her shoulders. Bubblegum nodded.

"I never got your name." Marceline said, as she looked at her again.

"Miss Bonnibel Schöne, you wouldn't mind if I ask you to answer this, right?" the professor, which happened to be Marceline's dad looked at them, Bubblegum smiled and went on the board to answer the paper, as her father glared at Marceline who was rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

x-x-x

"Why do you want to go with me, anyway?" Bonnibel asked, they were on a small coffee shop, not far from the campus.

"Oh yeah, Da- I mean, Mr. Daemon asked me to find you to tutort me." she said, as she ran her hand to her hair and looked at her sheepishly, Her father, Hunson Abadeer decided to change his name to Hunson Daemon, to be more human. Which she found stupid and outrageous, and now teaches Calculus at some silly kids. And it was a little bit ironic of her since she study in a school with a bunch of silly kids.

"He didn't tell me that.." Bonnibel said in confusion, Marceline smiled, "That's why he told me to find you.."

Bonnibel nodded and blushed at the senior.

"Oh yeah, sorry about what happened earlier." she paused, "because I don't really know what the fluck happened, you just resembled someone I know from the past and yeah." she smirked as she shrugged her shoulders, Bonnibel quirked a brow at her and grinned.

"Or you were just flirting with me? sorry to be direct."

_Wait, what?_

"What?"

"You were just flirting with me, people do that." Bonnibel inquired like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Marceline crossed her arms and laughed at the girl, earning a weird look from her.

"Sorry, but I do not flirt with someone who I don't clearly know."

"Why'd you ask me out then?"

"I told you, Mr. Daemon asked me to find you, tutorial classes?" Marceline raised a brow, with a deadpan face, Bubblegum blushed in embarrassment.

"So-sorry, it's just that most people have done it to me.." she said quietly as she laid her head down and played with her fingers.

_Oh, I can sink my teeth to the flushed pink cheeks right now.._

"It's okay, I understand." she said, smiling.

"Wait, how'd you know me anyway?" Marceline asked as she took a sip of her coffee, Bonnibel smiled at the question and answered her immediately, "You're the lead singer of the Scream Queens."

"I didn't know that you're a fan." Marceline stated, slouching back to her seat, completely satisfied with her sip from her coffee.

"Just because I like pink doesnt mean I cannot be a fan of a rock band." she furrowed her eyebrows at her, Marceline find it cute and laughed.

"You're really like her.." Marceline stopped for awhile, "Do you like Science?"

"OH YEAH, I DO!" she screamed, as she raised her fist in the air, Marceline remembered Bubblegum in the actions of the present girl in front of her, it was like she was talking to the actual Bonnibel Bubblegum.

"You're really cute.." and Bonnibel froze at the compliment, she smiled at the flustered girl in front of her.

"I think you are... too." she said in almost in a whisper, Marceline smirked and Bonnibel's eyes widened.

"Why- why do you have fangs?" Bonnibel asked, eyes widened, surprised at what she saw, Marceline's paler than usual and she can see a bite mark on her neck, and her pupils dilated, and turning into red instead of green.

Marceline hates being human, but she has to in order to live the modern life, so she created a thing she called, Patch. It was like a square sticker, that becomes transparent when being put to the skin, and Marceline puts the sticker on her bitemark, not only it hides her mark but it makes her sun-proof and covers her vampire features like pale skin, red eyes, and canines. But she can use her powers, she uses to her advantage, like copying when there's a test, floating when she's too tired to walk (of course when she's alone) levitate objects, and make things appear and disappear.

And now, this Bubblegum look-alike found out about her secret.

and they only met like 4 hours ago.

If the real Bonnibel was in the present time, she should've been not proud at what Marceline did.

Maybe she just got a little comfortable at the doppelganger and completely forgot that she was a thousand and more year vampire.

Just like what she always felt when the real Bonnibel Bubblegum was with her.

"So, what do you do when you're vampire hungry?" Bonnibel Schöne asked her, hands on her lap, after that she found out about Marceline, she brought her to her loft and study about her. Just like what Bonnibel Bubblegum did to her when she found out that she was a vampire.

_Way to fucking go, Marceline Abadeer._

* * *

**A/N- well what the hell hahahahaha**


End file.
